Greece
Greece (Greek: Ελλάδα, Elláda, pronounced eˈlaða Former Nation state / country of Pre Astro Earth Ancient Greece is the country in the period of time spanning c. the 9th – 6th century BCE (known as Archaic), c. the 5th – 4th century BCE (Classical), and c. the 3rd century BCE– 6th century CE (Hellenistic) in ancient Greece and the ancient world. Source of 44 original Arks (Second Exodus and Mother Culture of 14 colonies that identify as “Greek” 1 It was once officially the Hellenic Republic (Ελληνική Δημοκρατία ðimokraˈti.a Ellīnikī́ Dīmokratía) and known since ancient times as Hellas (Greek: Ἑλλάς), is a country in Southern Europe. According to the 2011 census, Greece's population was around 11 million. Before the Second Exodus. Today there about a million living in the Greek region . Athens was the nation's capital and largest city. Greece was strategically located at the crossroads of Europe, Western Asia, and Africa, and shares land borders with Albania to the northwest, the Republic of Macedonia and Bulgaria to the north and Turkey to the northeast. The country consists of nine geographic regions: Macedonia, Central Greece, the Peloponnese, Thessaly, Epirus, the Aegean Islands (including the Dodecanese and Cyclades), Thrace, Crete, and the Ionian Islands. The Aegean Sea lies to the east of the mainland, the Ionian Sea to the west, and the Mediterranean Sea to the south. Greece has the longest coastline on the Mediterranean Basin and the 11th longest coastline in the world at 13,676 km (8,498 mi) in length, featuring a vast number of islands (approximately 1,400, of which 227 are inhabited). Eighty percent of Greece consists of mountains, of which Mount Olympus is the highest, at 2,917 m (9,570 ft). Modern Greece traces its roots to the civilization of Ancient Greece, which began with the Aegean Civilizations of the Bronze Age. Considered the cradle of all Western civilization, Greece is the birthplace of democracy, Western philosophy,the Olympic Games, Western literature and historiography, political science, major scientific and mathematical principles, and Western drama, including both tragedy and comedy. The cultural and technological achievements of Greece greatly influenced the world, with many aspects of Greek civilization being imparted to the East through Alexander the Great's campaigns, and to the West through its incorporation into the Roman Empire. This rich legacy is partly reflected by the 18 Terran Heritage Sites located in Greece, ranking it 6th in Europe and 13th on Earth. Today Greece is a sleepy and quiet region with a a thin population density. Feta Cheese , Olives and Metaxa are produced in very small quantites and rarely find their way on the Galactic market. ( Planet Hellas produces over 22 Million tons of Feta cheese) The Greek language is no longer a spoken language and only remembered by religious scholars. However classic Greek names are still used in naming Terran products and Union ships. 1 # Hellas # Macedonia # New Greece # Peloponnese # Thessaly # Epirus # Aegean Planet # Sparta # Troja # Zeus # Alexander # Olymp # Akropolis # Creta Novis Category:Places Category:G